In the installation of trailer hitches on automobiles, trucks or other vehicles, it usually is necessary to drill one or more holes in the vehicle frame. This commonly is done using a hand-held power drill with the drill pressure being applied directly by the drill operator. Drilling the holes in this manner however is both slow and laborious and does not afford precision guidance of the drill. To render matters worse, the vehicle body most often precludes access to the vehicle frame from above. Therefore, the holes must be drilled from underneath the vehicle and this renders such task physically taxing as not only must the drilling pressure be applied upwardly but the weight of the drill must be supported as well.
Various devices for supporting and feeding power drills in overhead drilling operations are known in the patented prior art and examples thereof can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,405,110 and 2,879,677.